Christmas Carols
by t0rao
Summary: Modern!AU: Luffy forced Law to sing Christmas Carols to their friends. Lawlu fluff.


Eheh, I just wanted to write some fluffiness for Christmas n_n I hope you're all having an amazing day!

Huge thanks to my amazing beta reader, curare on tumblr! :)

I usually headcanon Law's native language as French, but I went with Italian this time just because it's easier for me to imagine someone's difficulties with pronunciation.

I advice listening to The Way You Look Tonight- Frank Sinatra while reading (since it's also mentioned in the fic).

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Come on Luffy it isn't that hard. You have to open your mouth when you pronounce the wovels. '<em>T-u s-c-e-n-d-i...<em>' come on, give it a try."

"Tuu...sh-_shnde_?"

Law shook his head, smirking "I guess you're a lost cause. Have you ever managed to pronounce an open wovel in your whole life?" he asked, looking pretty serious with a fixed look on his boyfriend's face.

Luffy pouted, he didn't like it when Law got cocky. It wasn't his fault Italian was so damn hard to learn.

"Why don't we just sing English carols- or, even better, don't sing at all?" Law added, turning off the tap of their little bathtub and hoping Luffy would come to his senses.

"No way. You promised!" Luffy smiled, he had won fairly and square and he was going to enjoy this until the very last minute. He would cherish forever the look on Law's face when he announced what the punishment was. Going to visit all their friends and singing Christmas carols for them, wearing Santa hats- Luffy thought it was such a nice idea! Sure, it might take a while considering the amount of friends he has, but ...

Law, on the other hand, seemed terrified by the mere idea of doing something like that. But, well, he didn't really have a saying in the matter. Like most of the times, anyway. Luffy would just drag him into the weirdest adventures without thinking about it twice.

Their relationship at first was totally out of hand as they spent half their time fighting - until they developed what they called "The System". Law came up with the idea: since when fighting they often reverted to their native languages - and didn't understand a word of what the other was saying. They were in the middle of a fight when he just went quiet, turned on the pc and printed out a huge stack of little papers with words in Portuguese and Italian. He only spoke again to explain the rules: they would sit face to face, take a piece of paper with a word printed in the other's language, and translate it in English. The first one to get something wrong, loses the game.

So that's how Law found himself in this predicament. _Damn 'teclado'_, he thought under his breath, watching Luffy trying to pronounce the open 'e' again. Singing was _frustrating_. What if he got a note wrong? It's not like he truly cares what Luffy's shitty friends think, _but_-

At least Luffy kept his word and also promised to sing Italian carols- so he was enjoying himself watching his boyfriend struggle with pronounciation.

Seriously, how hard can it be when he already spoke Portuguese? It isn't _that_ much different after all.

"By the way ... apart from your horrible pronunciation, how _the fuck_ did you convince me to do _this_?" Law grinned, massaging shampoo onto the other's hair.

"Shishishi, come on Torao! Bathing alone is boring!" Luffy smiled in his own special way- his mouth taking up half his face in his giant grin.

_How is that even anatomically possible?_ Law thought, washing away the shampoo from the younger's hair. He then sulked into the water, only half his face visible in the bubbles. Luffy got closer and lay his back on the other's chest. He interlocked his fingers with Law's and caressed them, tracing the lines of his tattoo. His hands were one of Luffy's favourite thing. His fingers were long and slender, probably due to the long sessions of piano practice he did as a kid. Apparently his father - _heck, what was his name? Something like ... Corazon, maybe?_ - insisted he should relieve himself from his troubled thoughts in a creative and positive way. Sometimes he still played it, but only for Luffy. He said he was out of practice. To Luffy, watching Law's fingers run over the piano creating those beautiful sounds seemed the most beautiful thing in the world. Law's face relaxed when he played the piano, and he looked like he wasn't there anymore, lost in his inner world- a world not even he could get into. Then, the music ended- always too soon. And Law was himself again. Law said Luffy was too easy on him, and that he was terrible at piano. That's why he quit it. He could never get the sounds he aimed for- he was fairly good at playing someone else's sheets, he admitted, but whenever he sat on the little chair and tried to create his own sounds- it felt like there was an invisible wall made of thorns between him and the keys that he couldn't break through no matter how much he tried.

The water was starting to get cold, but the bubbles were all still there. Luffy was still caressing Law's hand, lost in his thoughts, when he felt Law's chest rising. He took a deep breath and moved a little, placing his head to rest on Luffy's shoulder. Law slowly kissed his neck, causing him to smile because his goatee tickled.

"Shall we go?"

Luffy yawned and moved away from Law in their small bath tub. He stood up awkwardly and got out. _Seriously, they should get a bigger tub._ Law was already taking their bathrobes from the little hanger nearby and passed him the red one.

The lounge was completely dark, lit only by the Christmas tree lights, going on and off at a frenetic rhytm. It didn't match at all with the music that was coming from the record player. Law apparently put a vinyl on first thing after he got out of the bathroom, before disappearing into the bedroom.

_/ / /_

"_Some day, when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_"

_/ / /_

Luffy put on his big, oversized sweater and waited for him on the couch right next to the window- the glass was all fogged, due to the temperature difference. It had started snowing two nights ago, and it hadn't stopped yet. The city was covered in white. Luffy had never seen snow before and was utterly fascinated- until a year ago, he lived south in the country. Law still made fun of him because the first time he saw it he stayed silent for _an entire minute. _Which, speaking of Luffy, is _a lot. _He still wasn't used to it- those bright white and soft flakes that covered up the entire town, _just like the movies_! He couldn't help but stare silently at the window from time to time, smiling to himself.

Law never celebrated Christmas until Luffy made him, so all their decorations were brand new. Finding the _right_ tree took them a while: Luffy insisted it was the _tree_ that chooses you, not the contrary. Their quest went on for about a week until they found what Law thought was the ugliest tree on the entire planet. Luffy refused to get out of the shop without it. So, that's how they bought their brand-new, super-expensive _pink_ Christmas tree. It was now covered in millions of decorations and presents (Luffy had gone overboard buying presents for Law) so you could barely see the pink anyway.

Law appeared in the kitchen doorway holding two mugs of hot cocoa in his hands and his hair still half wet. He was wearing his usual yellow sweater- a winter version of his yellow hoodie. Luffy still wondered where he managed to find something that ugly. Law simply stated he wouldn't accept any fashion criticism from someone who wears sandals outside.

_/ / /_

"_Yes, you're lovely with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight_"

_/ / /_

He sunk on the couch next to Luffy, who immediately cuddled up next to him, under his shoulder. He had a lot of work the past month, but it was finally the 24th- he'd have the whole week for himself. He ran his fingers through Luffy's hair, who was playing again with his other hand. They watched the snow as it kept falling down, the empty mugs abandoned on the table in front of them. Law could smell the cinnamon bubble bath on Luffy's skin- he insisted it was mandatory they used a Christmas-y bubble bath for the whole month. Law had no idea where he even managed to find something like that. The scent was strong at first, but he got used to it and, if Law had to be honest -he would never admit it outloud- , it did feel nice after he got accustomed to it.

"Posiamo esercitare uno altro poco?*" Luffy asked, with a sleepy voice.

Law's lips curled up in a smile hearing his boyfriend's pronunciation again. It was adorable how much he struggled. He had to make sure to win next round, or it would be his turn to struggle with Portuguese intonation. That little fucker was vengeful.

"Sarebbe inutile, sei un caso disperato**" he replied, lazily raising the younger's chin with his free arm and pressing their foreheads together. Luffy quickly shortened the distance within them, pressing their lips together. Law tightened his grip on Luffy's body, gently biting his lips. Luffy suddenly moved away, laughing with a little blush visible on his cheeks.

"Care for a dance?"

/ / /

"With each word your tenderness grows

Tearing my fear apart

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose

It touches my foolish heart"

/ / /

Law shivers- he hates dancing. Yet, here he is, dancing to the familiar tune, _enjoying it_, with an arm on Luffy's waist and Luffy's head resting on his chest. It was always like that with Luffy- warm, and comforting, and impredictable. And, damn it, Law loved it.

/ / /

"Lovely, never ever change

Keep that breathless charm

Won't you please arrange it?

'Cause I love you just the way you look tonight

Just the way you look tonight"

/ / /

* * *

><p>*= Can we practice a little more?<p>

**= It would be useless, you're a lost cause.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment, I'd really appreciate it!<p> 


End file.
